


An uneventful day

by numbika



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, I just saw that prompt and I know I had to write it, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "Aziraphale, we haven't met in a while." The archangel adjusted his snow-white suit and the human body he was forced to appear when coming down here, so as to not harm anything or anyone in his original form. There was a friendly smile on his face, but there was no trace of mirth in his eyes."Gabriel," the angel slammed the book close, and as he stood up, pulled Crowley behind him with a careful motion. The demon glanced down at Aziraphale, then at the archangel in front of him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	An uneventful day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://its-just-a-writers-thing.tumblr.com/post/188459343896/writing-prompt-69

On an uneventful day, and on an uneventful afternoon, when London's weather decided to turn cloudier, a huge yawn could had been heard in a seemingly uneventful bookstore.

"Angel," Crowley muttered, lying on the couch, he was focused the opposite wall the empty hanger. Not getting an answer, he lifted his head with a hint of annoyance. "Angel?"

"Huh?" Aziraphale was sitting at his desk, leaning over a book and slowly turning the pages.

"You're not paying attention to me."

The answer was just a soft giggle.

The demon pushed himself up to a sitting position and stood up to walk over to the angel who was deeply immersed in his reading. Crowley quickly suppressed the urge to bury his fingers into Aziraphale's bright blonde hair, instead he placed them carefully on the angels chair and leant curiously over his shoulder.

"Are you reading _that_ book again?"

"What?" Aziraphale blinked and his face flushed with red. "You said something, dear? I'm really sorry, I can't help it, really, it's so fun."

"Good Omens, eh?" the demon faintly smiled.

The angel's face became soft. "It's weird that I've didn't have this before. I thought maybe I should read their other books again."

Crowley nodded.

"Luckily, no one reads these books neither Up nor Down. And they don't know about the comics either." Added the demon after he pushed the mental image of Beelzebub reading the story of Sandman away. "So, are we going out to eat?"

"Sure thing, dear."

A light flashed behind them and in a second a figure appeared standing on the carpet, turning this apparently uneventful day much more exciting.

"Aziraphale, we haven't met in a while." The archangel adjusted his snow-white suit and the human body he was forced to appear when coming down here, so as to not harm anything or anyone in his original form. There was a friendly smile on his face, but there was no trace of mirth in his eyes.

"Gabriel," the angel slammed the book close, and as he stood up, pulled Crowley behind him with a careful motion. The demon glanced down at Aziraphale, then at the archangel in front of him.

_He shouldn't be here, they should have left both of us alone_, the thought ran through his mind, and then he tried to come up with some bold idea how to save the angel if things go pear shaped.

" Don't bother! I just came because heaven choose to give you a task. Again." Said Gabriel taking the lead in the conversation again. He looked through Crowley as if he was made of air.

"Again?" Crowley cleared his throat and gave him a sidelong glance from under his sunglasses.

"But-, but why me? I mean it would be a great honor, but since the apocalypse-"

The archangel raised his hand slightly and his friendly smile began to crack and crumble.

"I don't know, the order came from above."

The angel and the demon glanced at each other. From above, that was about the worst possible case.

"I think it's best to leave behind that little end of the world fiasco. Really, it's all behind us, burried , lets not hear a word about it again." The archangel made sure that his words were as heavy as possible.

"I see, well, thank you, but-"

"Looks like you've got another chance, Aziraphale. It would be great if you would you’re your work seriously now."

"Oh, seriously, well then..."

"Because Michael said a lot of interesting things about you and, your-" he glanced at the demon as he tried to find the right word. Of the four archangels, Lucifer was the one who had creativity and fantasy, but he only ever used it to try to go against the word of God.

"That," Said Gabriel and pulled out a larger folder from the smallest pocket on his suit, and extended it towards the angel. "Please, run this over, if we haven’t miscalculated it will be due by this spring."

"Miscalculated?" Crowley murmured under his nose.

"I really don't think it’s a very good idea, Gabriel."

"Maybe, but it's not up to you or me to decide. Please take the folder so I can finally leave this miserable place." The friendly smile were nowhere to be found by now. His eyes scanned around in the, in his mind, dirty bookstore

It is true that Gabriel, in his own way, tried to pressure his former subordinate and the demon behind him, but thanks to all that chaos around the apocalypse, certain things have changed. Such as the angel's attitude towards his beloved bookstore, and his unannounced guest.

"Thank you Gabriel, you honor me, but really, I think such a task should be be pushed on somebody else this time. Nowadays we are really busy following the offspring of the Lord of Hell and all that." Aziraphale cleared his throat as he made his decision. He had taken a small but determined step forward and looked straight into the archangel's eyes.

“**And as Shakespeare once said: ‘no’.**"

"**Oh God… I’m in love with an idiot**.” Crowley's demonic brain proved to be quite slower than his demonic heart.

There was an unrecognizable sound, which must have erupted from Gabriel's throat, as file in his hand got scrunched up from the his tightening grip.

"I-" Crowley would have begun, but the archangel was faster.

"Alright! Fine, I don't care! I've had enough! Do what you want Aziraphale! Deal with the return the one of Nazareth by yourself!" A ray of light enveloped the archangel's body. His departure was slowed by the fact that he took the time to curse all of his superiors even if there were only a handful of them.

The binder landed on the ground with a resounding thud.

Aziraphale became so beat red from his own cheekiness, that the colour could only be rivalled by the blush spreading on Crowley's face. Even after the Archangel departed, they remained silent.

"I-" the demon tried to speak again.

"Dear?"

"Oh God damn it!"

The kiss was awkward, but more than memorable. Crowley still holding the angel in his arms, gently pulled away.

"Well, we wouldn't be ourselves if this conversation hasn't ended like that."

Aziraphale gave him a warm smile, he would have been happy to stay like this forever. Okay, maybe not forever, but for a couple of centuries surely.

Crowley's demonic brain was slowly catching up and asked for a moment of attention. "Wait, he said the one of Nazareth?"

Both of them glanced down at the file waiting for to finally being noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
